In an air-conditioning apparatus such as a multi-air-conditioning apparatus for buildings, a refrigerant is made to circulate between, for example, an outdoor unit, which is a heat source apparatus, disposed outside a building and an indoor unit disposed inside of the building. Through the release or absorption of heat by the refrigerant, the heated or cooled air has performed cooling or heating of the space subjected to air-conditioning. As for the refrigerant, HFC (hydrofluorocarbon) refrigerant is often used, for example. Alternatively, a natural refrigerant such as carbon dioxide (CO2) is proposed, as well.
In an air-conditioning apparatus called a chiller, cooling energy or heating energy is generated in the heat source apparatus disposed outside the building. Then, water and anti-freezing liquid or the like is heated or cooled by a heat exchanger disposed in an outdoor unit and by carrying it to an indoor unit such as a fan coil unit and panel heater, so that cooling or heating has been performed. Some heat source apparatus called a waste heat recovery type chiller is connected with four water pipelines to supply cooled or heated water or the like simultaneously. (Refer to Patent Literature 1, for example)    Patent Literature 1 JP-2003-343936A